1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a self-rechargeable portable telephone, and-more particularly to a self-rechargeable portable telephone/handset having a power generation device capable of converting mechanical energy resulting from movement of the telephone into electric energy and storing the electric energy in a battery cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, the portable telephone used for wire communication and wireless communication conventionally employs a primary cell or secondary cell. The primary cell is typically a non-rechargeable, disposal cell and the secondary cell is typically a rechargeable cell such as an Ni—H cell, Li cell, or electrolytic cell, etc.
However, all of the above cells need to be replaced or recharged and cause inconvenience in use. Therefore, it is necessary to develop a self-rechargeable telephone which does not require replacement of batteries or recharging.